Wrong Answer
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Sharing a room with the Princess was simple enough. It was sharing the bed that really got me into trouble, though.


**Thank you to my elite squad of people who helped edit this; Pontiac, YKW, Missy, Duckie, and K. You guys are simply fabulous. I had tons of fun writing the dialogue, and to even out the time spent on this I looked at shoes. And pictures of superheroes, but mostly shoes. **

* * *

Normally we wouldn't share a bed, but was either one of us sleep on the less than desirable floor or get comfy together in the bed. As much as I didn't want to take the bed and share it, being a manly man of morals and virtue, the floor was disgusting and cold. Plus Leia had insisted, which lead me to believe that she might have some sort of feelings for me. She had stepped out of our little accomodations, probably to get some fresh air, clear her mind, or just do what women do. Who was I to pry when I wasn't quite willing to speak openly about my childhood if I didn't have a bottle in my hand and an evening to waste. On the bright side, this would bring us together, which might cause something to happen, and then I just might get lucky and end up with a girlfriend. What a wonderful idea, something I wish I had thought of earlier, and then I could have arranged for this to happen. Though it would probably be just as awkward, and a little more uncomfortable on both parties behalf.

The bed was stiff and smelled a little stale, but the blankets were warm. Two pillows with mismatched cases, a light on the ceiling that was freakishly bright for something here. Why was I following the princess around anyways? Maybe I had more feelings for her than I had originally thought, but anything was possible. Maybe she had blackmail on me, or Chewbaca was telling her about some of the most embarrassing things I had ever done. Shortly after crawling underneath the sheets, I had fallen into a much needed sleep. Though it felt weird not to have stripped down to my underwear to do so, which is what I had gotten used to when Chewy and I were on our own missions with our own agendas. My clothing was gross, but I wouldn't take it off. I didn't want Leia to think I was something I'm not.

I dreamt that I was sitting high up somewhere with Leia, watching the sun set on the horizon, painting the sky with pretty colors before the darkness englufed it with a hungry delight. Her hair had fallen out of place, framing her face with loose little strands that made her look even more beautiful. Sleepily, she rested her head on my shoulder and held my hand in hers. Then there was me, being exceptionally attractive, and lacking a shirt. I could only assume that this was because I am naturally perfect. My perfect little fantasy was interrupted by a sudden shift in the blankets. My eyes sleepily opened and peered into the darkness of the room, scanning for any sort of danger. Across the bed was Leia, who had pushed me to the far side of the bed, so that she could sleep in peace. The blanket just barely covered both of us, but it would make more sense if we were in the middle. That way it wasn't being wasted. I guess if she wanted to cuddle with me, she would have taken the offer.

The heat in the bed was nearly unbearable though. After a while, the blankets started trapping the heat, because they couldn't be held taut between Leia and I. They were just too heavy and bulky to do that. Without rethinking my course of action, I kicked off my pants and took off my shirt. That was much better, and I felt much cooler. Leia wouldn't mind, I mean, she was lying across the bed, as far away from me as she could possibly get without being on the floor.

Even though I felt horrible about thinking about it, I was in the same bed as someone I loved. Someone who I thought was more amazing and I loved more than myself. She was right there, and wouldn't be able to tell what I thougt about her, or that I was admiring her pretty face while she was sleeping. The increasing urge to wake her up, and hold her tight in my arms while professing my love to her in the most romantic way I could think of was something that took an awful lot of willpower to resist. I still wanted to be alive after this night. Maybe in the morning if I could remember this thought, I'd finally come clean with her and tell her how I felt.

I should have just kept the clothing on, and kicked off the blankets for a while.

"What did you do?" Leia screamed, pushing my arm off of her. I wasn't aware of this ever happening. I thought we were a safe distance from eachother. She had jumped out of the bed, and switched on the light. I should have taken the floor.

"I went to sleep, woke up and got too warm, so I stripped down to my underwear, and went back to sleep. Then I baked cookies for homeless children, and learned how to knit. What do you think I did?"

"You tried to take advantage of me! I woke up with your mostly nude self wrapped around me. Surely you didn't stop to think that I might not have approved of your behaviour?" I wasn't sure what the correct answer was here.

"Princess, I was sleeping on my side of the bed. It wasn't me who decided it was one sided cuddle time. That must have been you. But if you like, we can carry on with it. I promise I don't bite." I smiled, patting the bed beside me. Instead of accepting my most gracious offer, Leia stormed out into the hall, probably trying to pull her hair out and pacing a hole in the floor.

Everything I had said was true though. I was on my side of the bed, and woke up in the middle with Leia. Maybe I had rolled there by accident, and she met me, or I grabbed her. It might have been opposite, where she had pushed me into the middle and snuggled into my arms. Sure, maybe I hadn't replied to her questions quite right, and it was very hard to hide the fact that I enjoyed it. Thankfully, before she had left the room, Leia flicked off the light, so I could go back to sleep. Instead of going back to my side of the bed, I remained in the middle. If she came back, it would be a sign that she might actually love me. Unless there was a gun pressed to my jaw. Not fifteen minutes later, Leia came back into the bed, and let me wrap her up with my arms.

"You're a bucket full of emotions." I pointed out, as my hands rested on the small of her back. Her arms were wrapped around my chest, with no intent of letting go. "I think you're enjoying this."

"I'll never admit it, even if you want me to." She barked back at me.

"Never said you had to, sweetheart. I already know you love me."

Leia opened her eyes, and stared right into mine. There was something about the intensity of the gaze that made me very afraid she was seeing straight into my soul. Was she able to see my emotions, my depest darkest secrets that no one knew? Or was she thinking of something else entirely, having a battle with the side of her that wanted to love me and the one that wanted to stay professional? Instead, it was something all together unrelated.

"Why aren't you wearing clothing?"

Apparently, the wrong answer was 'So you could admire my perfection'.


End file.
